


Don't Know How To Act

by twsimpnap



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound in a skirt, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, It is there but barely, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary GeorgeNotFound, None of Dream's friends are really addressed by name, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap
Summary: In which George likes to wear skirts and Dream, being Dream, just doesn't know how to act. And neither do his friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	Don't Know How To Act

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old work I wrote for another ship, but I switched some stuff around so it fit DNF. I wrote this with the idea of George's original character being non-binary and frankly, I was too lazy to fix any of the pronouns so yeah, you are getting blessed with non-binary George.
> 
> I respect all CC's involved and their actual gender and sexual identities, if anyone expresses that they're uncomfortable with content like this, I will be deleting my work. You guys know how it goes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!

George was only a few months short of eighteen even though their Grindr profile said differently. Sure it was a bit illegal, but were they really lying? There was only another one hundred and sixty days on the countdown. It would be up in no time. Despite thinking that this cursed dating app wasn't doing them any good, they kept it downloaded on their phone, only checking it every now and then. Every date they set up was a flop. The guys were douchebags only seeking out a sexual partner. That wasn't something they were super willing to hand out. It was either that, or men refused to be with a kid who wore skirts.

You'd think people were into the whole pale skin, shaved leg thing. Apparently not. George didn't have luck. With their skirt clad body, they weren't getting what they desired and it was frustrating. The only person who genuinely seemed to be interested was a boy by the name of Dream. His public personality was super dorky and loud, obnoxious at times, but he was favoured by a lot of people in their class. In fact, he was a huge flirt at times, but kept it geared mostly towards George. The beauty with long legs and a colourful array of skirts.

Dream's texts to George always ranged from a million different things. Some were charming and simple, eagerly telling them that they looked good at school that day, or asking where they had gone off to for lunch because he was worried. Other times, it was the total opposite. He would send messages like _are you up? lets link? u wanna play a game of 21 questions?_ As one would expect, George had some sort of standards (despite having a Grindr profile). They were not going to fall into the traps of a boy with a slick tongue. Even when George wasn't around, Dream was defending their honour, making sure kids were respecting their pronouns and threatening to beat anyone up who dared laid a finger on them. If you didn't know the two personally, you would assume they were together or something.

One night, after an exceptionally hard biology lab, Dream sat down at his desk at home and set his phone against a stack of books, checking himself out. He had a plan to FaceTime George, purely to get help on this assignment. This wouldn't be a call to fuck around and flirt with the person on the other end. If he didn't pass this class, it would be certain that he would have to do summer school and not graduate on time with everyone else his age. After deciding that he looked good enough, he pressed call and let it ring. Within seconds, the call was accepted, but George wasn't in frame.

"One sec!" A voice called out from what seemed like the other side of the room. Soon enough, the brunette entered the view of the camera, a plaid patterned mini skirt still attached to their skin comfortably. Dream subconsciously licked his lips at the sight. "Hey, sorry," They smiled, "Had to put something away... Anyway, what am I helping with you?"

"Oh- Um, the whole lab, actually... I didn't, I don't understand biology."

George giggled softly as they took a seat in front of their laptop, pulling out a biology notebook, "Thankfully, I understand biology and I can help you... Anywhere you want to start specifically?"

"Anywhere you wanna start... I, uh, probably the beginning, though. So I can get all of the notes."

They nodded a bit as pages were flipped, going to the start of the lab, when they were taking notes before even doing the experiment. Anytime George talked, Dream felt as if his heart was leaping out of his chest. It was asinine. Such a school-girl crush. He could not pinpoint why it was such an intense radiation towards the person on the other side of the phone. There would be moments of silence, but it was so comfortable that Dream didn't fidget or bother messing with anything else on his desk. Whenever George seemed to stare at him, he completely lost it. His mind was suddenly derailed, and he couldn't process any of the words on the paper.

Pretty people made Dream anxious and George was _fucking hot._

It got later and later, but by ten-thirty, Dream was caught up with the biology lab and George was worn out. They were seemingly falling asleep at their desk. That just made Dream feel a million different things. The way George's eyes fluttered shut but then opened again, how they tried to muffle their yawns by biting into the sleeve of their sweater. Everything about it made Dream feel like he was about to pass out. How could one look so cute on the verge of passing out?

"Hey," George said sleepily, "Wanna... Do me a favour?" They asked, sounding a bit hesitant about the choice they were about to make.

"Yes, of course... What do you need?" Dream answered, probably a bit too fast.

"I want you to pick out my outfit for tomorrow."

It felt like Dream's dream world was coming together now. The long FaceTime call, mindless flirting, and now he was picking out what George _wears?_ Unbelievable. Everything felt a bit unreal. When he didn't answer automatically, the brunette laughed through the line, making Dream come back to reality.

George stood up from the desk and went over to their closet that was partially in frame. They held up two skirts in front of the camera, hoping that Dream could see the choices properly. It was a bit of a secret that George found Dream attractive, but they genuinely tried keeping it on the down-low. So, this was a way to look cute for the boy without outright exposing themselves and possibly looking like the biggest idiot their high school has ever seen.

"I like the jean one a lot," Dream nodded, acting as if he was able to give fashion advice. For a teenage boy, though, he dressed pretty properly and George had no real complaints about it. George nodded as they laid that one over the back of the chair they were once sitting in.

"Okay. Thank you, Clay... I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."

And with that, George was leaning over with a smile and pressing the end call button. Dream sat there for a few extra seconds, trying to recount everything that just happened. His brain couldn't comprehend that to the extent he needed to. He was left with his own thoughts and George's airy voice saying the words _Thank you, Clay._ Clay. He usually hated his name and would scowl whenever anyone used it in front of him, unless it was his family, but he could get used to hearing it if it was coming from George's mouth only.

As promised, the next day at school, George was wearing the jean skirt that Dream had picked out from the night before. Naturally, he was going to be staring from a distance. The pair only shared two periods together because George was smart and attended primarily AP classes. Lucky them. In biology, George actually sat next to Dream, their shaved legs crossed politely underneath the table. Believe me when I tell you that the boy's foot was beating against the floor so fast, it sounded as if he was prepared to run a marathon. George seemed to lean a little too close almost every time they needed to share a piece of paper or refer to something out of the textbook. Dream held his breath a few too many times that period. Thankfully, they had the following class together, too. More time for Dream to make a fool out of himself to seem good in front of George.

In the hallway, Dream temporarily linked up with his friends who had some sort of ""major news"". To him, it meant absolutely nothing. Especially when he could just stare at George, who was barely across the hallway looking through their locker. His friends must've seemed to notice his distraction because they started to pester him. With a few joking remarks and offhand comments, Dream huffed, "Knock it off," He grumbled, shaking his head.

"Awe, c'mon man, we're playing with you... If you aren't going to make a move, one of us just might."

And like clockwork, Dream's so-called friends started calling out remarks in regard to George. A overwhelming wave of disbelief and helpless horror washed over his face when he realised what they were saying but it was all too late to advise them to shut the hell up. George was already paying attention.

"Hey George! That skirt looks nice, you got matching panties?"

"You got nice legs and a tight ass - Totally works with the clothing options."

"Did you get the skirt for 50% off? Because it's going to be 100% off at my place!"

Dream was mad, well, more like furious. He wanted to punch all of them in the face more than once. When he saw the horrid expression laced through George's features and the tears brimming in their eyes, that is when the real paint truly set in. They slammed their locker closed and dashed off down the hall, causing everyone who was there to stare at each other in shock. Dream's friends were laughing amongst themselves. He groaned, telling them all to fuck off as he sprinted off after George, knocking into a few people on his way. The two would inevitably see each other in the next class, but he wanted to make up for this now.

"C'mon G, they were all kidding!" He called out, following them right into the classroom. George slumped down into their seat almost immediately, covering their face with the sleeves of the hoodie they were adorning. When they saw Dream stumbling into the room, they turned away bitterly, internally groaning when he sat down directly next to them.

"George, I'm genuinely sorry. They all suck. I think you look terrific in this skirt and their comments were not necessary at all."

"Your _friends_ are assholes," They snapped, "Why did you let them do that to me? I wore this stupid thing because you _liked it._ That doesn't give your friends the right to make crude remarks about me, or my clothing. That is so humiliating, Dream."

He frowned deeply, sighing. He was not in full control of what his friends were to say to George, but they were right. Dream's friends _were_ assholes. Already, he was taken aback by the brunette's snappy tone but it was well deserved. It wasn't anything like them. There were obviously some built-up emotions. Maybe not directed at the blue haired boys friends, but people who make comments like that in general. Everyone got fed up at some point.

"You aren't going to say anything? Fuck Dream, whatever." They got up from their seat quickly, leaving behind supplies and personal belongings. Dream couldn't help but notice how their red face was as they left. Unshed tears also in their eyes. The people who were scattered around the class all gave him the same look, like he had just injured a baby animal.

"Is there a problem you need to attend to, Clay?" Their teacher asked, tapping his foot a bit impatiently.

"Yes, _obviously._ Can I go?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Dream suppressed a dull groan as he stood up, shoving in his chair a bit too aggressively. Their teacher had never seen either of them explode like that and promptly decided the two should be desk partners, since it seemed they were both passive bodies. Apparently not today. He went out to the hallway and looked around, spinning in circles. His initial guess was George put themselves up in the gender neutral bathroom that people either used to vape, fuck, or you know, use if they weren't comfortable with the male/female bathrooms. Dream stepped inside and saw it was vacant, until he saw the pair of feet in the handicapped stall. George must've noticed someone came in because they jerked their feet up, sitting uncomfortably on the toilet. 

"Hey George," Dream started out, speaking softly as he stood in front of the largest stall door, "I wanna talk to you... And if that means we gotta talk through the door, that's fine."

George sniffled, the distinctive sound of the toilet paper roll spinning echoed through the mostly uninhabited bathroom. Hesitantly, Dream slid down to sit on the gritty floor outside of the stall. Sure, it was a bathroom, and the floor was probably gross, but he didn't mind right now. He was focused on much better things. If anyone was to walk in now, they would probably walk right out and that was valid.

"I know my friends said some _really_ dumb things to you, and I think they're all incredibly stupid. I don't condone their actions or words. If I was strong, I'd beat them all up for you. I know I sometimes tease you, or flirt, but it is really because I like you. Like, _like like_ you." He tried to string together words but nothing sounded proper right now and he had the slight urge to smack his own self upside the head.

The brunette wiped at their uncontrollable tears with the sleeves of their hoodie, face going even redder when Dream admitted to having a crush on them. It seemed a little impossible, especially right now. The two seemed to have that in common, though. Genuine feelings of... Something. Something a bit more than friends but it wasn't quiet love yet. Feelings of butterflies and quick kisses. Things that made both of them nervous to the core.

When George didn't reply, Dream continued speaking, "And I kinda have always wanted to ask you out. There were rumours though, that you had a Grindr account and had some college boyfriend... I- I'm kind of a fool for believing that, if it's not true. Now probably isn't the best time to be unloading any of this on you and I-"

George cut him off, "People talk about my Grindr profile?" They asked, voice wavering slightly. It was embarrassing that Dream knew about it. Even more so when he knew that George was most definitely under eighteen. "That's... I don't even know where to start. I can tell you I don't have a college boyfriend, though." After a few moments of silence, they stood up and unlocked the stall door, looking down at Dream who was sat sheepishly on the floor. He practically jumped to his feet the second he was presented with George's appearance.

"Good to know you don't have a boyfriend, or else I just embarrassed myself and I wouldn't be able to ask you out."

"Ask me out?" George blushed.

"Shit, yeah. I always imagined this bit to be a little more romantic, but I guess this is okay, too... So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Call me your lover. If you're feeling up to it. We can call it a deal."

Dream smiled, "Alright. Sounds like it's a deal. Can we seal it with a kiss?"

George rolled their eyes, "You're a dork, Clay, but I guess we could."

Both leaned in to join lips carefully. It was kept soft and peaceful. George tasted a bit salty, given the tears, but also faintly like mango. Their lips were soft compared to Dream's. Everything felt a little perfect. When they parted, the pair were smiling like total idiots. It made Dream's heart flutter to see his lover look at him like that. It seemed as if they stared at each other forever, but George was the one to break that silence with a snort, "I cannot believe I just let you ask me out in the bathroom."


End file.
